


Pandora

by lynnluv



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: AU, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnluv/pseuds/lynnluv
Summary: 2019白羊月贺文，撒穆/拉穆/隆穆。Happy 20th birthday, Mū Sama!





	1. Chapter 1

杰米尼·撒加用臂弯勾住白皙、纤长的双腿，慢慢俯下身，将身下的人一折为二。他的坚挺抵上了某个柔软湿润的部位，那里正随着身下人的呼吸而微微收缩着。

撒加用自己的坚挺，一下一下地摩擦着经过充分润滑、已经微微展开的部分，并不急着进入。

“撒加……”

仰躺在床上、双腿大开、下身遭到持续逗弄的青年，一头罕见的紫发凌乱地铺散在浅色的丝制床单上，质感与丝绸相比竟然毫不逊色。他用湿润的绿眼睛注视着撒加，平时冷冽的声音也染上了情欲的温度，和喘息一起，从浅色的唇瓣中泄出。每当撒加火热的部分触碰到他的下身，青年就不由自主地微眯起眼睛、咬住嘴唇，准备接受可能到来的贯穿。

“撒加，我一会儿还要回学校，你……啊、啊——”

面对即使在这种时候，还保留着相当程度的理智的情人，撒加用一个一气呵成的挺进，打断了青年的陈述。不顾青年紧皱的眉头和低声的痛呼，撒加一口气挺进到最深处。

感受着青年身体内部痉挛般的收缩，撒加低头吻上青年的眉间，仿佛想以此抚平自己施予的疼痛。与普通人不同，青年的眉骨处只有两点朱红的印记。那是他古老家族的象征。

拥有高贵身世和精致美貌的情人，此刻却心甘情愿地躺在自己身下，展开年轻柔软的身体。想到这里，撒加埋在青年体内的部分，又膨胀了几分。

“撒……加，不、不要动，等——呜——”

“刚才是谁说要回学校的，嗯？我可是始终将你的学业放在第一位的，穆……”撒加坏心眼地一挺腰，虽然已经无法更加深入，但体内异物的撞击，仍然让名叫穆的青年难以忍受地低声呻吟。

不过，像是听从了穆的恳求，撒加没有进一步动作，只是保持着埋在穆深处的姿势，让穆的身体适应自己的入侵。他能感受到穆正在努力地放松自己的内部，只是随之而来的剧烈收缩，让善于自持的撒加也难耐地皱起了眉。

少顷，穆体内的蠕动趋于平静。几不可闻的声音，传到撒加耳中：“可以……动了，撒加。”

可是撒加并不打算就此原谅过于理智的情人。“穆，既然你还有事，这次就由你来掌握时间好了。”用善解人意的口吻，状似随意地说出上述话语，然后，趁穆还没有反应过来，保持着埋在穆体内的姿势，将对方抱起，变成了穆跨坐在撒加身上的姿势。“来，自己动看看。”

穆毫无防备的身体，在重力的作用下，似乎与撒加结合得更紧了。短暂的惊讶和犹豫之后，穆倒也大大方方地接受了撒加的“好意”，开始尝试着自己抬起身体。被迫张开的后穴，感到异物被抽出，正欲恢复到紧缩的状态。可是，就在异物即将离开身体的那一刻，撒加双手握住穆的腰，重重向下压去。

“啊！”纤细的内部遭到逆抚，身体深处的敏感点更是被狠狠撞击。近乎麻痹的快感。穆抑制不住地漏出呻吟。但他很快恢复了常态，责怪地看了撒加一眼：“不是让我自己来吗？那你就别插手。”

明明处于最脆弱的状态，还能如此强势地提出要求——此时的穆简直就是“性感”的代名词。“对不起，”撒加配合地将双手举过头顶，做了个投降的姿势。“我是你的了，请随意享用吧。”

穆轻轻地“哼”了一声，嘴角的弧度几不可见。刚才撒加的“插手”虽让他不快，却也让他的身体尝到了甜美的快感。遵从原始的本能，穆自己动起腰身，让撒加的火热在自体里深深浅浅地进出。确认已能适应撒加的尺寸后，穆从容地将撒加的全部纳入了体内。

“啊——”绝顶的快感，让穆扬起头，优美的颈部曲线尽数落入撒加的眼中。“撒……加……”穆的下肢颤抖着，全身的感官仿佛都集中到了一点，以至于一时之间竟无法动作。撒加顺势搂过穆的肩膀，让后者变得柔顺的身体覆上自己的，从前额、胸腹到下身，二人紧密地贴合在一起，没有一丝缝隙，紫发和蓝发暧昧地纠缠。这回，穆没有试图夺回主动权，由着撒加搂住他的腰，自下而上发起猛烈的攻势。他更是主动吻上撒加的唇，夹杂着呻吟的喘息，就这样全数被对方的口腔吞下。

“穆——穆……”被穆火热紧致的后穴包裹、挤压，撒加加快了抽插的速度，想要获得更多摩擦的快感。“穆，你的里面好热，就像……像要把我熔化似的。”撒加的手指在穆的腰侧留下了醒目的红痕。穆紧紧抓住床单，每一次的撞击，都仿佛穿过他的身体，直抵他的咽喉，让他喘不过气，下身却像有自己的意识般，放荡地律动着，迎合撒加的进攻。“呜……嗯……撒加，再快一点，那里——”

撒加将双手探到穆的身后，他的手指轻按两人结合的部位，享受着那里脆弱而黏腻的触感。穆的身体是为自己而展开，想到这里，撒加更加用力地左右分开穆的双臀，一边以手指刺激穆充满弹性的后穴，一边进行最后的冲刺。

撒加的中指插入已被塞满的后穴时，两人一同到达了高潮。

好一会儿，两人维持着原来的姿势。还是穆先恢复过来，他在撒加唇边印下一个吻，然后让撒加慢慢从自己体内滑出，顺便替撒加和自己取下安全套，打了个结，丢进旁边的废纸篓。


	2. Chapter 2

浴室传来水声。撒加草草收拾了一下床单，从冰箱里取出两瓶啤酒，想了想，又换成了柠檬汽水。

穆边擦头发边走出浴室，带出一片水汽。虽然上半身全裸，下半身也只是松松地围了条浴巾，穆周身仍然散发出一种高贵疏离、令人难以接近的气质。人如其名，穆有着端正内敛的外貌，嘴角总是噙着一丝微笑，初看倍感亲切。但撒加总觉得那张微笑的脸只是一张面具；如果仔细看，那份笑意并没有到达穆的眼中。

撒加朝穆抛过去一瓶柠檬汽水，后者准确地接住，裹在腰间的浴巾随着动作微微松动，不过穆好像并不在意。“现在就要回学校了吗？”撒加的视线跟随一滴水珠，从穆的胸部、腹部，一路滑进了腰间被浴巾遮盖的部分。“我开车送你去吧。”

“不用，我坐计程车就好。”穆走到沙发边坐下，撒加觉得他走路的姿势不太自然，但他并没有说出来。倒不是怕穆害羞——事实上，穆对于性的态度非常开放，从来不屑压抑自己的欲望，不过，也不会刻意去追求。穆对肉体似乎看得很淡，就像现在，他旁若无人地将身上唯一的遮盖物丢到一边，熟门熟路地从抽屉里取出干净的衣物，当着撒加的面一件件穿上，腰侧和臀部，红色的指印清晰可见。

穿戴完毕，穆像是察觉到刚才对撒加的态度有些生硬，于是换了柔和一些的语气道：“万一被拍到坐在圣域集团CEO的车里，恐怕会被狗仔队追得无法顺利毕业了呢。”

“穆……”对于穆的避重就轻，撒加却无法反驳。见状，穆看着撒加的眼睛，一字一句地说：

“撒加，你和潘多拉的事，只是利益的游戏，这一点我很清楚，也根本不会放在心上。如果有一天，我的家族要求我做同样的事，我是不会有二话的。所以，你不必感到不安，也不用想方设法补偿我——你应该清楚，我不需要这些，也不会为此而高兴。”

撒加，我爱你，但也不是没有你就不行。我的安全感，不需要从别人身上获得。

穆走后，撒加冲了个澡，换上晚会用的燕尾服。张扬的深蓝色长发，雕刻般挺拔的面部轮廓，忧郁的绿眼睛，高大完美的身材，配上豪华的正装和随便拿出一件都价值不菲的配饰，虽然婚约已经对外宣布，撒加仍是各路名媛淑女倾慕的对象。

快到约定的时间，撒加离开这所只属于自己和穆的公寓，坐上专为他定制的蓝色保时捷，朝潘多拉的住所驶去。


	3. Chapter 3

“这就是阿利斯·穆？”照片上的青年20岁左右，深色的学生制服恰到好处地包裹住年轻挺拔的身体。他肤色白皙，仪态优雅，紫色的长发妥帖地束在脑后，乍看只是个普通的贵族子弟。但拉达曼提斯的直觉告诉他，此人绝不像表面看起来那样温和无害，那双碧色眸子深处，闪烁着一种令人难以捉摸的异样色彩。

“阿利斯……吗……”照片上的面孔与另一个人的渐渐重合。

“没错，”拥有一头海蓝色卷发的男子，保持着单膝跪地的姿势，适时继续报告。“阿利斯·穆是阿利斯·史昂的独子。”

阿利斯·史昂，拥有东方血统、古老的阿利斯家族的继承人。他外表雍容华贵，实力深不可测。阿利斯家族一直以来都在政界享有一席之地，史昂也在年仅28岁时出任上议院议员，连任至今。哈迪斯家族曾在他手上吃过几次不大不小的亏，碍于史昂在政界的威望，只能哑巴吃黄连。阿利斯家族资产雄厚，更是掌握着丰富的雇佣兵资源。既无法用金钱买通，又难以靠武力胁迫，在哈迪斯家族看来，史昂是埋在政界的一枚定时炸弹，拆除难度很大，最好是能将他争取过来，为己所用。

“加隆。”

“在。”

“阿利斯·穆，我对他很感兴趣。把他带到这里来。”

身份特殊的两人，恐怕无法光明正大地会面，因此拉达曼提斯这样表述他的意愿。加隆很明白这一点，但同时他也有些疑惑。

“乐意效劳，只是，阿利斯·穆似乎没有与您会面的理由，若硬要把人带来，可能需要采取一些非常手段，然而那样一来难免惊动那个人……”刻意的欲言又止。

“阿利斯议员是个聪明人，我对他的儿子期望很高。”拉达曼提斯适时“打断”了加隆的疑问。“先试探一下。如果他同他父亲一样，想必会乖乖按你说的做。”

阿利斯·史昂的儿子，杰米尼·撒加的情人……真是个奇妙的人，拿来好好利用的话，说不定能一石三鸟。加隆领命离开后，拉达曼提斯摇晃着手中的威士忌酒杯，陷入了沉思。冰块撞击杯壁，发出清脆的响声。

拉达曼提斯是哈迪斯家族下代掌门人的候选者之一，也是哈迪斯的独女潘多拉的表兄。他外号“天猛星”，是个行事果断，同时不乏谋略的人物。拉达曼提斯有着一头暗金色的短发，两道剑眉几乎连在一起，给人一种凌厉的感觉。他的眼睛也是暗金色的，虽然不大却很有神。此刻，那双眼睛正闪着精明的光。

首先，议员的家眷与圣域集团高层私交甚笃，且不论他们的关系是否为世俗所接受，光从官商勾结的角度，就足以做一番文章，一旦事情曝光，史昂绝不可能置身事外，如果以此要挟，或许史昂不会再如此热衷于找哈迪斯家族的麻烦。其次，表妹潘多拉的婚约，虽然只是利益的产物，但一想到被整个哈迪斯家族捧在掌心的妹妹，未婚夫居然另有别的情人，拉达曼提斯就觉得无法忍受。再次，这个阿利斯·穆，怎么看都是个城府很深的美丽青年，正是拉达曼提斯中意的类型……


	4. Chapter 4

穆离开学校时，太阳已经沉入地平线。他的公寓位于城市的西北部，中产阶级的居住区。由于远离市中心，这一带总是显得很空旷。记得刚打算搬出来住时，史昂千叮万嘱：“看房子的时候，注意观察周边有没有二十来岁、穿着连帽衫、无所事事到处闲逛的人。”

穆虽然外表温和可爱，其实从小学习格斗术，那些所谓的街头小混混，大多并不是他的对手。不过，由于家族背景特殊，加上父亲史昂在议院就职，父子两人行事低调，尽量避免不必要的麻烦——这是对付好事的媒体和别有用心之人的最好对策。

正想着，身后传来凌乱的脚步声，很明显不止一人。很快，一个人影从穆身边闪过——与其说跑，不如说是逃，穆的直觉告诉他。再定睛一看，那人穿着灰色的连帽衫，看身型约莫二十岁左右，一头乱糟糟的短发，完全符合史昂的描述嘛！来不及多想，又一个身影闪了过去——这一位倒是西装革履，只是看他的的背影，无论是蓝色的长发，身体的轮廓，还是移动的姿势，都和撒加像一个模子里刻出来的。不过他的头发是海蓝色，与撒加相比稍微偏绿一些。

很快，短发青年拐进了一条小路，西装男紧随其后。穆知道那是一条死路。他止步路口，将自己隐蔽好，静听里面的动静。脚步声很快停了下来，看来短发青年已被追到了路的尽头，无处可逃了。在这片空旷的区域，静滞的空气将两人的对话清晰地传到穆的耳中：

“……这次可以放过你，只要你发誓永远不再见她。”

“……你问错人了吧？我没有单方面违背承诺的权利。”

“咔哒。”是保险栓的声音，穆心里一紧。

“我加隆最不喜欢婆婆妈妈。你有两条路，一是就此离开她，我可以保证其他一切照常；二是在这里，立刻，被我一枪打爆头。自己选。”

那边沉默了一会儿，然后是装了消音器的手枪特有的那种闷响。事情发生得太快，太突然，以至于穆有些怀疑它的真实性。恍惚的状态并没有持续很久，因为海蓝色头发的男子已经来到他跟前，与撒加几乎一模一样的脸玩味地看着他，让穆不由自主地后退了一步。

“这位小哥，你好像看到了不该看的东西。”连声音也很像，只是这位故意装出一种油腻的口气——至少穆认为他是装的，那样威严而充满磁性的嗓音，是不适合油腔滑调的。男人手里还握着手枪，威胁之意不言自明。

“不，只是听到一些而已。”穆回答。想了想，又补充道：“你是撒加的弟弟。”

“哦？你听得还真不少。”如果男子对穆的镇定有一丝惊讶，他并没有表现出来。“你是阿利斯·穆吧。既然知道我是谁，那就好办了。我的雇主想见你。你最好乖乖跟我走，否则，”加隆朝小巷深处歪了歪头，“下场就跟躺在里边的那位一样。”

穆沉思了几秒，点头表示同意。不过，“那个人，你打算怎么处理？就把他留在那里吗？”

“反正都已经死了，难道还要带回去立个碑不成。”加隆不以为然地答道。“我的车停在地铁站旁边的停车场。”加隆示意穆在前面走。一路上两人沉默着。

加隆口中的车是辆黑色的宾利，复古典雅的外形，在穆看来却是过于沉重了。加隆让穆坐进副驾驶座，自己也将上身探了进来，将手伸进真皮座椅背面的夹层，摸索着什么。此时的加隆背对停车场的监控摄像头，也把穆遮了个严严实实。他看起来像是在与车里的人说话或者拥抱，实际却用找到的银色手铐，将穆的右手腕和座椅下方的行李架铐在了一起。随后，加隆脱下自己的外套，盖在穆的膝盖上，以免被看出端倪。最后，加隆看似绅士地替穆关上了车门。

穆看向窗外，因为车窗覆膜的关系，外面的景物变得暗暗的，不再是自己熟悉的模样。穆知道这是单向透视膜。

“为何替哈迪斯做事？”加隆坐进驾驶座并关上门后，穆问道。

“跟撒加和潘多拉订婚同样的原因。”加隆简单地回答。穆点点头。之后的旅程，两人同样在沉默中度过。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW! Read at your own risk.

从穆踏进房间的那一刻，拉达曼提斯的视线就没有从他身上离开过。虽然双手被铐住，腰后还抵着加隆的手枪，但穆神色自若，端正的面孔让拉达曼提斯联想到希腊神话中高高在上的神祇。

“阿利斯·穆先生，很抱歉以这种方式与您会面。事实上，您的父亲阿利斯·史昂议员，近来似乎对我们的家族事务过度关注，使我们深感不安。”

对方开门见山，穆也不绕弯子：“我知道阁下对阿利斯议员的某些立场心怀不满。虽然媒体大肆渲染，但其实都是些琐事，根本不足以撼动哈迪斯家族哪怕一根毫毛。况且，说到底，那几次也是阁下逾越在先，造成了不良的社会影响。如果政府对这些行为不闻不问，恐怕会遭受更大的非议。凡事都有底线，相信拉达曼提斯阁下不会不明白这一点。”

“虽然只是小事，但次数多了也会让人不愉快，不是吗？”拉达曼提斯心中暗暗赞叹穆的敏锐，嘴上却继续针锋相对。“如果把您和杰米尼·撒加的事透露给阿利斯议员，说不定他会改变主意，意识到与我们和平共处才是共赢的唯一途径。又或者，由您来弥补阿利斯议员给我们造成的不便？”

“哦？不知有何事可为阁下效劳？”

“我要你。”放弃了敬语，拉达曼提斯眼中是毫不掩饰的欲望。

房间里的空气似乎凝固了几秒，但随即被穆的轻笑打破：“原来如此。我可以答应阁下，前提是阁下也须接受我的条件。”穆的口气像在菜市场讨价还价。

拉达曼提斯的第一反应，是穆没有把他的话当真。但看穆了然又略带嘲讽的表情，似乎不像在开玩笑。拉达曼提斯在心里哼了一声。“说你的条件。”

“很简单。阁下必须保证我的生命安全，并在结束之后还我人身自由。”

“我只是个不值一提的学生仔。如果有人要对我不利，多半是把我当饵，真正的目标应该是阿利斯议员，以及他背后的政府吧。细数国内敢于直接向政府叫板的势力，除了哈迪斯家族，我暂时想不到第二个。因此，对于今天的事，我并非完全没有预感。”

“我的手表中植有芯片，我的地理坐标正被实时传送。我还整理了一份关于哈迪斯家族的详细报告，其中也阐述了以上推测。这份报告目前由某位不知情者保管，一旦我超过三天没有主动与其联系，那份文件就会被送到阿利斯议员手中。”

穆顿了顿。“今年股市低迷，父亲心情不是很好，他会怎样处理这种公然的挑衅，即使是身为儿子的我，也很难预测。”自然地改变了称呼，半真半假地说。

“我答应你。”拉达曼提斯朝加隆做了一个手势，后者移开了抵在穆后腰的手枪。“那么，过来这边，脱掉衣服，背朝我趴在床上。”

毫不犹豫地，穆一件件褪去身上的衣物，年轻的身体像尚未成熟的果实般被剥露出来。他动作优雅地爬上浅紫色的床单，按拉达的要求跪趴着，长发从一侧滑下。从拉达曼提斯的角度，美丽的身体曲线一览无余。

“腿再分开些。”拉达曼提斯一边说，一边用宽大的手掌包裹住穆光洁的双丘，温柔地揉捏，享受那里细腻的触感。不过很快，他就进一步将臀瓣左右分开，露出谷间紧闭的浅色花蕾。

“果然哪里都很美呢，”拉达曼提斯除去自己的衣物，从床头取出一瓶润滑液，淋于自己的男性象征，然后，没有任何前戏，直接进入了穆。

虽然穆的身体已经习惯撒加的入侵，但后者每次都会温柔地亲吻他，巧妙地扩张他的身体，直到他的欲望被挑起，反过来央求撒加让自己释放。但这次，没有任何准备就被粗暴地进入，穆忍不住痛呼出声，本能地收紧身体，却被拉达曼提斯毫不留情地从外部撬开。

“看来杰米尼·撒加不是个称职的情人哪，”拉达曼提斯嘲笑地说。“他没有告诉你，绷得这样紧，是会受伤的吗？”

“撒加没有施虐的爱好。”穆简短地回答。立刻，他感到拉达曼提斯的硬物抽离了自己的身体，大量冰凉的液体被注入火热的内嬖，接着，某个同样冰凉却远更坚硬的物体被塞了进来。

“喜欢被慢慢扩张的感觉吗？也不是不能满足你。”拉达曼提斯从床头取出一把精致的手枪，将粗短的枪身完全塞入穆的体内，开始缓慢地抽插。柔软的内壁被金属强行撑开，穆难受地咬紧了唇，习惯了性爱的身体却慢慢有了反应。

“怎样，现在满意了吗？”将穆的反应尽收眼底，拉达曼提斯加快了速度。每次手枪被抽出，穆的密穴都挽留般地紧紧咬住枪口。拉达曼提斯感到腹部升起一股热流。“你下面的嘴看起来可是很高兴呢，紧紧抓住不放……哦？还是不喜欢吗？真是被惯坏的家伙。那么你告诉我，想要我接下来怎么做。”

虽然身体有了感觉，但被不熟悉的硬物反复侵犯的事实，让穆感到屈辱。他耐着性子恳求道：“把那个……拿出去。用你的……进入我——啊，啊啊！”

抽出手枪，以自己的欲望替代，拉达曼提斯的动作一气呵成。再次进入穆的窄穴，忍耐已久的拉达曼提斯开始了快速的活塞运动。受到润滑液的滋润和手枪的开拓，穆的内襞柔顺地接纳着拉达曼提斯的热情，喉间漏出令人怜爱的喘息。

“阿利斯议员的儿子，做爱的对象是谁都可以吗？这可真是意想不到呢。”吐出羞辱的话语，拉达曼提斯并不期望得到回答。

“不。”穆的声音不大，却清晰地传到了拉达曼提斯耳中。“我并没有和陌生人做爱的兴趣，只是不想为了无聊的事，莫名其妙送了命。”

“和陌生人，做无聊的事吗……”拉达曼提斯冷笑。“那我就给你一些额外的奖励好了。加隆。”

“在。”从刚才开始就悄无声息地站在角落，将一切收入眼底的蓝发男子，应声从阴影中现身。拉达曼提斯没有立即发出指令，甚至没有看加隆一眼。

“这位加隆，对你而言不算陌生人吧，尤其是他的脸，几乎和你那个情人一模一样呢。”语毕，拉达曼提斯突然从穆的体内退出，任由透明的润滑液从红肿的穴口溢出。紧接着，拉达曼提斯仰面躺下，拍拍依旧跪趴着的穆的腰：“坐上来。”

穆跨坐到拉达曼提斯身上，纤细优美的双腿被对方壮硕的身躯分开。他将右手探至身后，握住拉达曼提斯的巨物，对准自己微微开放的密部，用力坐了下去。

“啊、呜嗯……“虽然咬住嘴唇，努力抑制着，苦闷的呻吟还是从喉间逃出。穆讨厌这个体位；和喜欢的人面对面做爱是一回事，但在这种被半强迫的情况下，还要和始作俑者四目相对，最后甚至要在他面前现出痴态，这比像兽类一般被从身后进入，更伤穆的自尊心。

“叫出来。我喜欢听你的声音。”没有花时间确认穆是否遵从了自己的指示，拉达曼提斯转向加隆：“如果用他的嘴来做，就听不到美妙的音乐了。不如你也从后面进入吧。”

穆的呼吸一窒，随之紧缩的肠襞让拉达曼提斯欢喜地颤抖着。相比火热的肉体，穆的声音却是冰冷的。“阁下最好不要忘记自己的承诺。”

“这不正是你想要的吗？和我这个陌生人做爱的不快，就让这位加隆来弥补。放心，我拉达曼提斯一向说到做到，虽不算懂得怜香惜玉，但只要你乖乖配合，我保证不伤你一根毫毛。”语毕，他感到穆的身体略微放松下来。“不过，为了父亲和情人，竟能做到这种程度，你还真是令人意想不到。”

“你错了。我只是一个普通人，没有能力、也没有权利去背负别人的命运。我能做的只是不惜一切手段，最大程度地保护自己。”穆有所指地看了看被扔在一旁的手枪。“父亲和撒加也会保护好他们自己，并不需要我为他们去牺牲什么。”像是不想再继续这个话题，穆将双手撑在拉达曼提斯的胸口，抬起柔软的腰，开始了新一轮的交合。

被拉达曼提斯贯穿的后穴，似乎已被撑开到极限，无法再容纳哪怕一根头发丝。加隆犹豫了一下，说：“我……还是算了吧。我对撒加的东西不感兴趣。”

“呵呵呵……”拉达曼提斯握住穆的腰，重重拉下的同时，自己的下肢用力向上顶弄。房间里充斥着肉体碰撞的声音和交合处传出的令人遐想的水声。“听说你和撒加不合，看来不全是事实。不过，这是穆先生自己提出的要求，不帮他实现真的好吗？况且……”拉达曼提斯抚摸着承受了自己全部欲望的后穴，趁穆没有防备，又迅速挤入了两根手指，插到底后更是朝着两边拉开，进一步扩张领地。充血的密花和玫瑰色的内嬖，似乎在诱惑着加隆。穆痛苦的呜咽，传到加隆耳中，也平添了一丝情色的意味。

加隆一步步走向诱他犯罪的根源，粗糙的手指抚上被撑开到几乎透明的皮肤，指腹因长期握枪形成的老茧，刺激着穆的敏感处。穆的全身都在颤抖，却被拉达曼提斯的硬物和手指牢牢钉在原地，无法从随时可能开始的酷刑中逃走。

加隆没有让他久等。他捡起被拉达曼提斯随意扔在床单上的润滑液，对着穆的密处浇了下去，冰冷的液体让穆和拉达曼提斯都颤抖了一下，不过两人都没有表达不满。加隆收集起顺着细腻的双丘滑下的透明液体——他觉得那很像眼泪，将它们重新推进穆的密穴，手指也顺势进入，和拉达曼提斯一起，确认着穆内部的构造。四根手指无情地玩弄着被强行入侵的密处，以拉达曼提斯的硬挺为中心向周围扩张。然后，手指抽出的一霎那，加隆的巨物一口气插了进来。

“停下来，好痛……”一直默默忍受着的穆，似乎已到了极限。像要被撕裂般的痛苦，让他无意识地开始求饶，不知是疼痛还是屈辱的眼泪夺眶而出。“拿出去，求……求你……啊——”

一滴温热的液体落在拉达曼提斯的脸颊，然后又是一滴……穆颤抖的手臂已无法支撑自己的身体，就这样倒在拉达曼提斯胸前。拉达曼提斯捧起穆的脸，舔去斑驳的泪痕，品味着那淡淡的咸味。与这份温柔形成对比的，是下半身凶狠的动作。拉达曼提斯和加隆之间形成了某种默契，两人轮番朝穆的深处发起进攻，同时两人的性物也相互摩擦着。前所未有的快感，仿佛要将两人的理智吞噬殆尽。而承受着两人全部热情的穆，端正的面孔因疼痛和恐惧而扭曲，最初的求饶也变成了破碎的悲鸣。

为了追求更大的快感，拉达曼提斯更是以手掌用力拍打着穆的臀部。每次遭到打击，穆的内襞就无法控制地收紧，体内的异物感也更加强烈。加隆则一手握住穆的咽喉，另一只手按压着穆平坦的腹部，透过薄薄的皮肤，甚至能感受到正在里面横冲直撞的硬物。

“穆，我们的东西，从外面都可以感觉到呢，真是绝妙。”加隆刻意加大了手上的力度，像是要向穆证明自己的话。“是撒加让你变成这样的吗，这样淫荡的身体？那个正人君子撒加也会这样对你吗？”似乎被这个话题挑起了更激烈的欲望，不等穆回答，加隆开始了新一轮的抽插。

“呜——”穆只是持续地悲鸣。他想起那个黑发女子的话：“拉达曼提斯哥哥并不是坏人。”这时，他感到一只手到达了他的前端，有技巧的抚弄，让因疼痛而疲软的男性象征又慢慢挺立起来。体内和体外同时受到刺激，穆尖叫着到达了高潮，身体不受控制地筋挛着，将蜜液喷洒在自己和拉达曼提斯之间。同时，他的后穴反复绞紧拉达曼提斯和加隆，两人几乎同时释放在了狭小的密道内。

穆全身都失去了力气，软软地趴在原处。同时承受了两个男人的欲望、近乎麻痹的密处，一时无法回到最初紧绷的形状，透过红肿的边缘，可以看到内部粉色的嫩肉和白色的浊液。拉达曼提斯将两根手指插入艳丽绽放的后花，把注入穆的体内的东西挖出。温热黏稠的液体顺着苍白的肉体滴落，在浅紫色的床单上格外显眼。这种时候，按照哈迪斯家族的做法，应该拍下照片，以备后用。这也是拉达曼提斯此次行动的目标之一。但此时，哈达曼提斯没有命令加隆那样做。


	6. Chapter 6

“我为刚才的事道歉。”拉达曼提斯指的是要求加隆加入这场不对等的“交易”的事。那的确不在他的计划当中——加隆留在现场，原本只是负责警戒而已。但当时的拉达曼提斯被穆一激，未曾多想就做了决定。

“不，没关系。”沐浴过后，穆换上了整齐摆放在浴室门口的白色衬衫和米色长裤，式样简单，却意外地合身。拉达曼提斯示意他坐到柔软的、摆着单色靠垫的皮质沙发上，不过被穆忽视了。后者以靠在墙边的姿势，与拉达曼提斯对话。“不过，我希望阁下回答我一个问题。”

拉达曼提斯示意他继续。

“其实阿里斯·史昂，也就是我的父亲，对哈迪斯家族并没什么兴趣。”穆却没有立即提问，而是自顾自地说起了故事。

“父亲喜欢既美丽又浪漫的事物。在继承家族传统，踏足政界之前，他曾在一所高校短暂就职，教授希腊语言文学。那所高校，阁下应该很熟悉。那是潘多拉小姐曾经就读的地方。”

拉达曼提斯知道，哈迪斯并不想将潘多拉卷入家族事业，他希望女儿能过上正常人的生活。潘多拉的喜好、追求，哈迪斯都尽力满足。无奈的是，随着来自政府的压力加大，哈迪斯家族的经营活动受到越来越多的限制，即使部分合法产业，也因投资人的复杂背景，而无法得到最大化利用。与圣域集团的联手，就是为了更好地发展那些合法产业，让它们成为哈迪斯家族未来的支柱。

而圣域集团，受到外来资本的打击，近年来经营状况每况愈下。以利伯拉·童虎为首的董事会，以优势票数通过了与哈迪斯家族联手的提案。杰米尼·撒加与哈迪斯·潘多拉的婚约，只是合作的第一道保险；撒加和潘多拉本人，只是两大势力共同铺设的利益的棋盘上，小小的棋子罢了。哈迪斯虽然舍不得女儿，但考虑到一旦进入圣域，就等于彻底摆脱了黑道的背景，对潘多拉的未来有百利而无一害，因此还是咬牙促成了这桩婚事。

“长话短说吧，”穆清澈的声音将拉达曼提斯从思索中拉了回来。“潘多拉小姐曾是我父亲的学生。她聪明、勤奋、敢作敢为，很受我父亲的赏识。上周，潘多拉小姐找到我父亲，希望我父亲替她想办法解除与圣域集团的婚约。她有自己喜欢的人，一生只想和他在一起。”

“说实话，圣域集团和哈迪斯家族的合作，作为政府是欢迎的。哈迪斯家族有金盆洗手的意愿和表现，政府并非无动于衷。不过，合作就必须要牺牲两个年轻人的幸福吗？这种过时的做法，我那浪漫至上的父亲完全不能理解，所以他答应帮潘多拉小姐这个忙。”

“问题是潘多拉小姐的那个恋人，名叫一辉，从学校毕业后就混迹社会，游手好闲，要钱没钱，要背景没背景。这些也都罢了，最要命的是，听说他为人还算仗义，在江湖混久了，带出了一班忠实小弟；今年年初，他领着小弟们投靠了哈迪斯家族，被安排在艾亚戈斯手下做打手。传闻哈迪斯最见不得潘多拉小姐和黑道中人有所瓜葛，更别提还是自家的小弟。相信他宁可把女儿嫁给素不相识、但背景干净的撒加，也不愿她和一辉在一起。”

“潘多拉小姐提到，她的表哥，也就是您，拉达曼提斯阁下，是个外表冷酷，内心柔软的人，从小就对她最为疼爱——请注意，这是她的原话。她相信阁下本人一定愿意理解并接受她和一辉的爱情。只是，阁下已宣誓效忠哈迪斯家族，如果在这件事上请求阁下的帮助，等同于要求阁下背叛哈迪斯。潘多拉小姐表示她绝对无法对阁下提出这样无理的要求，因此请求我们另想办法。只是，我个人觉着还是值得一试，尤其那日看到加隆演的那出戏……”

拉达曼提斯瞥了加隆一眼。加隆道：“那小子是条汉子。我加隆不杀有情有义之人，况且我本与他无冤无仇。”嘴上说得豪情万丈，实际却在腹诽：这戏不就是你拉达曼提斯一手导演的吗？现在居然给我装无知青年。穆回去这样那样一说，让我今后如何在老哥面前抬起头来？！

加隆的表情变化全部落入了穆的眼中。穆忍住笑，重新转向拉达曼提斯：“所以，我的问题是，阁下是否愿意帮潘多拉小姐这个忙呢？阁下只需要做两件事：劝说哈迪斯放弃联姻；帮助一辉脱离哈迪斯家族。至于圣域集团这边，我可以向阁下保证，婚约的解除不会对合作产生任何影响——你知道利伯拉·童虎与我父亲是多年的老友，只要我父亲开口，童虎叔叔是绝对无法拒绝的。另外，雅典城著名的商务律师，维格尔·沙加，是我的导师和好友，如果请他代理，想必会对阁下与圣域集团的谈判大有帮助。”

“另外，刚才我也说过，我父亲并非刻意针对哈迪斯家族，只是见不得无辜的人受害。当然，应父亲的要求，我也曾就某些事件的具体处理，提过一些微不足道的建议……总而言之，只要贵方诚信经营，我们不会无故干涉。当然，如果贵方真有金盆洗手之意，我们自然愿意提供支持——神秘黑帮家族的弃暗投明史，听起来倒是一个挺浪漫的故事，说不定合我父亲的胃口，您说呢？”想到曾经叱咤风云的哈迪斯家族，有朝一日会沦为小报末版的奇闻野史，穆忍不住笑了起来，当然没有恶意，一双绿眼睛真诚地看着拉达曼提斯：“不知阁下的答案是什么？”

拉达曼提斯也是爽快之人，既然自己的行动已被看穿，也没必要再遮遮掩掩。“穆先生的感觉很准，我的确有意帮助潘多拉。首先，解除婚约一事，如能提前与圣域签订合作意向，哈迪斯大人应该不会反对。只是这第二点，众所周知，哈迪斯家族的门，不是想进就进，想出就出的——”

“所以摆平这件事的人选，非拉达曼提斯阁下不可啊！像一辉那种级别的小弟，应该还没有惊动哈迪斯大人吧？艾亚戈斯又对阁下景仰有加，只要阁下开口要人，艾亚戈斯必定高高兴兴地双手奉上。届时一辉如何发落，就是阁下的自由了。”

“原来穆先生都已经想到了。如果一辉能给潘多拉幸福，那我破坏一次规矩也值了。只是——”拉达曼提斯锐利的眼神扫过穆的脸。“穆先生如此深谋远虑，我如何知道您没有和一辉串通一气，那日一辉的表现，不是您提前教授给他的呢？”

“这一点我只能用人格担保，无法提供客观证据。”穆轻松地回答，他知道自己成功了。“不过，阁下也许可以跟我父亲一样，对潘多拉小姐识人的眼光有足够的信心。”


	7. Chapter 7

站在撒加的公寓门口的穆，还没来得及掏钥匙，只见门猛地被拉开，从里面伸出一只手，将穆直接拽了进去。

“童虎那个老头子竟然同意解除婚约，还提前签订了和哈迪斯家族的合作意向？”撒加的问题劈头盖脸砸过来。“还说有某个神秘力量做担保。除了史昂，还能是谁？你们到底做了什么？”

穆给自己倒了杯水，把事情一五一十告诉了撒加，只是略过了某些“无关的情节”。

“拉达曼提斯其实早有此意，我不过是稍微推了一把。如此一来，既敲定了圣域和哈迪斯的合作，又帮到了潘多拉和一辉，长远来看，更是解除了哈迪斯家族这个潜在威胁，可谓皆大欢喜。关键是我父亲一高兴，最近都不吵着要和我的神秘女友见面了……”

穆平时并不多话。撒加知道他是在掩盖些什么：“我无法相信那个拉达曼提斯会如此轻易就接受你的条件。听说那家伙戒心很强，若非他极其信任的人，连和他直接对话的机会都没有，更别提谈什么条件了。”

“……拉达曼提斯要求我和他做爱，我同意了。”

“……”

“不过，我是上面的那个——如果这样能让你释怀一些的话。当时我也很惊讶……”穆煞有介事地说着，突然被撒加一把抱进怀里。撒加抱得如此用力，双臂紧紧箍住穆的身体，仿佛要把后者揉进自己的身体里。穆只觉得肺部被压迫得无法吸入新鲜空气了。他轻轻地拍拍撒加的背：“好了，我快透不过气了。别紧张，我并没有要反攻你的意思，太费体力了。我现在只想一觉睡到后天中午。”

“记得金羊毛的故事吗？”撒加稍微放松了力道，但没有完全放开怀中的人。“有翼的金色公羊，将云神的儿子佛利克索斯送至科尔喀斯。佛利克索斯娶了国王埃厄忒斯的女儿卡尔契俄柏，并将金毛羊作为祭品宰杀，身体献给宙斯，纯金的羊毛则赠与国王埃厄忒斯，后者又将它转献给战神阿瑞斯。穆，我不希望你重蹈那头金毛羊的覆辙……”

“呵，如果我是金毛羊，那你岂不是意欲夺取羊毛的英雄伊阿宋？”撒加并没有笑，穆于是放弃了转移话题的尝试，换上认真的表情：“撒加，你很清楚，我不会在没有把握的情况下贸然行动，也没有无私到会为了无关的事搭上自己的程度。况且，从结果来看，拉达曼提斯才是那头任人宰割的绵羊吧。好了，让我先睡会儿，晚上还要去见加隆……”

“加隆？那个混帐东——嗯，混小子还活着吗？你见他做什么？”

“不是我，是我们。”穆纠正道。“加隆被哈迪斯家族委任为圣域合作案的全权谈判代表——虽然我个人倾向沙加，但哈迪斯方面似乎认为加隆更适合担此重任，价格也比沙加便宜得多……不过，今晚不是去谈判，只是叙叙旧。”

“加隆那小子什么时候跟黑道扯上了关系？太不像话了！他不是说在海皇集团做金牌销售吗？！那上次他运来的那半集装箱过期海产是怎么回事？！”

他们没告诉你吗……也好。“嗯……我想他不算是哈迪斯家族的成员，只是外包工罢了，随时准备背锅走路的那种。至于那些海产，恐怕你今晚得去问他本人了。”

其实，本可以像解除撒加的婚约一样，解除加隆与哈迪斯家族的“雇佣关系”。不过，加隆本人似乎并不在意这件事，而且，把加隆安插在拉达曼提斯身边，似乎也是一步不错的棋。

与此同时，城西，阿利斯·史昂的府邸。

“从此，佛利克索斯和卡尔契俄柏幸福地生活在一起。金毛羊完成了护送的使命，却被国王埃厄忒斯禁锢在阿瑞斯的神殿里，由一条巨大的火龙看守着。不过，聪明的金毛羊巧妙地驯服了火龙，终于和追随他而来的英雄伊阿宋会和，重新获得了自由。”

史昂的书法和他本人一样华丽：圆润优美的线条，抑扬顿挫的笔锋，配以各种恰到好处的装饰。他把最后一句话小声读了一遍，满意地画上了最后一个句号，合上了小说本。

【全文完】


	8. 花絮

Y导：今天，我们来拍拉达、加隆和小穆的3P戏。根据前期市场调研，该场是本剧的重头戏，直接与收视率挂钩，请大家务必给予十二万分的重视，精诚合作，争取将本剧的BT程度，哦不，叙事深度，再提升一个档次！

穆：*紧张地抖了抖，握住撒加的手*   
拉达：*兴奋地搓搓手*  
加隆：*东张西望，并没有听导演讲话*

Y导：根据2019年初通过的《圣域普通影视演员保护法》，这场戏我们只拍脸和上半身，其余由后期组完成。

接到Y导抛来的媚眼，后期组组长卡妙怒起，掀桌；后期组组员们则纷纷晒出了胃里还没来得及消化的早餐。

小穆：*松了一口气，与撒加交换了一个充满友爱的微笑*

拉达：*迷惑地皱眉* 请问导演，这个《圣域普通影视演员保护法》是哪个部门于何时何地颁布的？您的决定基于其哪一条哪一款？为何我这个兼职大法官从未听说过？

Y导从怀中抽出一张皱巴巴的A4纸，上面用中文歪歪扭扭地写着：

如果敢让除我以外的任何人碰小穆，就请你看摄影棚粉碎的样子。此条免费（划掉）此致敬礼。撒加

拉达：……

Y导：明白了吧，拉达？（突然转向心不在焉的加隆）加隆！你来给大家讲讲这场戏。

加隆：不是都有剧本吗？自己看得了。你要拍就快拍，再拖下去我那船海鲜都要臭了。

于是……

“嗯——”  
“呜……啊——哈啊——”

“啊——哒哒哒哒哒哒——”  
“加隆！你搞什么鬼？”  
“咦，还不够凶狠吗？那我再来！啊——哒哒哒哒哒哒——”

（两周后）

“哈……哈哈哈……拉、拉达，你看你的小肚腩——”穆一手搭着拉达的肩膀，一手捂着肚子，笑得喘不过气。

“……”被小穆嘲笑了！拉达受到一万点的打击，高傲的银幕硬汉看起来很受伤。

“小穆，你还敢嘲笑拉达，看看你自己，哈哈，腿毛长得很不错呀！”加隆凑过来看了一会，突然大喊一声：“这这这、为什么我们三个都没穿裤子？”

穆仔细看了看屏幕上的加隆：是传统的白人，身材也和本人有几分相似，只是这倒竖的剑眉，圆睁的怒目，感觉像是在……“你以为我们在干嘛？”

“难道不是……打群架……吗……”加隆的声音渐渐小下去。

片场上空，一排乌鸦飞过。

到底是“专业”演员，“仅仅”过了两个小时，众人就停止了相互吐槽，开始一致对外：“这什么剪辑啊，前言不搭后语，漏洞百出。这种后期不裁，难道留着过年吗？”

拉达：还我八块腹肌！赔偿精神损失！抗议肖像滥用！强烈要求重拍！

穆：虽然腿毛有点奇怪，但比起重拍……

加隆：……我倒是没什么啦……可以把小穆的腿毛P成紫色试试。

后期小哥终于发飙了：“腹肌你个头啊！紫色腿毛是什么鬼啊！你们知道这两周我看了多少小黄片吗？还要硬着头皮去申请修改商用权？你们知道对方是怎样拍着我的肩，对我说：这种公司不辞，难道留着过年吗？过来跟兄弟干吧，工资翻番，高清资源免费看。我说，放过我吧大哥，我今年都不想再看了。那人二话不说，掏出蓝光版的《圣斗士星矢》、《北斗神拳》、《龙珠》……”

“等、等等，你是说工资……翻番？”Y导咽了咽口水。“那他们还缺导演吗，会写剧本的那种——嗷，别打我，这个剧本不是我写的——我的意思是，你没答应他吧？”千万别啊，你走了谁来改稿啊！

“我回去问了我妈妈，她不同意。”后期小哥摘掉耳机、眼镜、带过滤器的3M口罩，露出日渐稀疏的金发，冰蓝色的双眸闪着悲愤的光。“妈妈还说，这里空气不好，房价又高，让我赶紧回西伯利亚和娜塔莎结婚。”

众人唏嘘了一番。穆说：“其实，史昂老师和撒加哥哥也不赞成拍这个戏，只是女神最近迷上了炒股，把圣域抵押给了典当行，如果不赶紧赚钱赎回来……”

这时，一个威严的声音从身后传来。“这是什么？你们对小穆做了什么！”

屏幕上正播放着某个难以描述的部位的特写镜头，然后切换到穆泪眼朦胧、苍白无助的脸，光溜溜的身体被两名壮硕的白人男子夹在中间，不断地撞击着……

“老师！”  
“教皇！”  
“您别误会，不是您想的那样——”

“我不听解释！星屑旋转！”

至此，由冥界独家冠名，三界共同策划、出资、拍摄的2019白羊月巨制，暂时落下了帷幕。

【花絮完】


End file.
